Summer love is in the air
by Kickinit1036
Summary: School has finally ended. The gang end up going to the beach for a week. What will happen between Jack and Kim? Will love sparkle in the air? Or will problems just come running along? Kick/Jace/Millie I do NOT own Kickin' it
1. Chapter 1

**Grace POV**

Today I woke up and could see the light shining through the blinds. I looked at the clock on me phone. 8:19 Shit! I got up and put on short shorts, a purple tank and a cut-off shirt. I brushed out my hair and left it down. I put in my new earrings and walked down stairs.

"Morning mom."

"Morning. Breakfast is on the table"

"Thanks."

I walked over and ate some waffels. Then I put on flip flops, grabbed my bag and headed to school.

**Kim POV (at school)**

I was at my locker and Grace just entered the hall and came up to me.

"Hey Grace. OMG! I love the new earrings."

"Thanks, I just got them at the-"

Grace suddenly gets cut off by Donna Tobin. Yes the slut Donna that thinks she owns everything and rules the school.

Donna says," Oh hey! I just noticed your new earrings. Where did you get them? The toy store?"

"Listen, we would love to stay and chat but we don't talk to human dolls like you", I said.

"Whatever losers, I don't have time for this," she said as she stormed off, probably to swallow someone's face off.

"Thanks Kim, I really don't get why she does this every morning. Probably to boost her ego." Grace said.

We both laughed. Then we went to our first class. It was a week from summer vacation. I couldn't wait! Me, the gang, grace and Julie were going to the beach for a week. Grace had a beach house so it was going to be really fun! Maybe me and jack will get closer while we are there. He is my best friend. But I may have a small, and I mean really small crush on him. Okay, okay! MAJOR crush on him since we met. I guess you could say love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**Kim POV (ONE WEEK LATER)**

Finally. Summer is here! I am in my room packing for the beach trip to Grace's Beach House! Yesterday Grace, Julie and I went shopping for new swim suits. I got a Hawaiian type bikini. Grace got a hot pink bikini with rhyme stones across the hem. And Julie got a blue bikini with polka dots. So I finished packing up the rest of my stuff. The gang was supposed to come by my house any minute.

I walk out the door and see Jack and the gang coming up in Jack and Grace's cars. The girls get to ride with Grace and guys with Jack. Finally it's almost time to go!

Grace came up to me and said," Put your bags in the trunk. Come on!"

"Okay, okay!" I said and did as she told me to. Then Jack came up to us.

"You girls almost ready to go? How about you Kimmy?"He asked.

I punched Jack on the arm. "How many times do I have to warn you about calling me Kimmy?" I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay. But it did hurt" He said sarcastically. I gave him a death glare.

Then Jerry came up and said,"Yo! If you are done flirting with each other, came we go? Not cool, bro"

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER!" We both said at the same time.

"Mmhmmm, let's just go already!" Jerry whined. So we hoped in the cars. And I started texting Milton, he was in the guys car.

**Milton POV (in the car)**

I just got a text from Kim. I wonder what she wanted. I opened the text.

_Make sure Jack knows that when we get there, if he calls me Kimmy he can say goodbye to his nice hair today._

I decided to text her back.

Don't do anything stupid Kim, and you could have just texted him yourself.

Seconds later my phoned pinged

_Just tell him, okay. Thanks bye_

"Hey Jack! Kim said when we get there if you call her Kimmy you can say goodbye to your nice hair today", I said.

"NOT MY HAIR!" he exclaimed with a worried look on his face.

"Yo! Not swag bro! Just chill" Jerry yelled. He was on his phone, probably texting Grace, his girlfriend.

"You probably don't even know what's going on Jerry. Your just texting grace." I said.

"Not anymore. The girls are doing stuff now."

**Kim POV (in the car)**

I sat there basically doing nothing. Grace was texting Jerry, her boyfriend. Julie was studying for next year's math. Yup, she and Milton are a perfect match. They were dating. Jack and I were the only ones not dating. Everyone thinks we love each other and should admit our feelings for each other. But I do like- like him. But how should I know what love is? IM 16! He is my best friend, and I plan to stay that way for a while. He probably doesn't like me anyway.

"Kim? Kim?! KIM!" I heard Grace yelling in the car.

I snapped out of my daze. "WHAT?!"

"She asked you if you wanted to play 20 questions!" Julie stated.

"Sure."

So we started playing and played for the rest of the time until we got there. It was about 30 minutes or so. We didn't live far from the Seaford beach. I couldn't wait till we finally got there. We drove up the driveway to her beach house. Moments later the guys came up.

**Kim POV (in the house)**

We all got out of the car. Wow! The house was really big. I was shocked. I never came here before, even though Grace has had it for 3 years. We all got our stuff from the cars. I kind of struggled with mine and a hand came to help me. I realized it was Jack so I smiled. He smiled back. Good thing I didn't look into those chocolate brown eyes he has. Then things would get really awkward and I would end up blushing.

We entered the house. It looked cool. We all dropped our stuff and instantly ran upstairs. There were 5 bedrooms. The one for the girls that we took was the master. It had a HUGE king bed and a beautiful half bed **(you know those bed things that look like a couch. NOT a pull-out bed but something else) **and the walls were baby blue. We all decided to share the room. Julie called the half bed thingy and me and Grace would share the king bed. The guys got separate rooms. There was one left over that was used for extra space for clothes.

"This house is totally awesome," I said.

"Thanks. So let's go ask the guys what they want to do first. I saw them go downstairs for food" Grace said.

I rolled my eyes at that. So we went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack POV**

After we picked our rooms the guys went downstairs to inspect the fridge.

"Yup. Fridge looks good to me." Jerry said, while eating some pudding. I guess Grace had food in there after all. I wonder how old it is.

Then suddenly the girls come running down and jumped on us. I bet Kim was on me. And as I expected she was.

"Oh, hey Kimmy" I teased. Then my head felt pain. She wacked me!

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, even though I already knew. She probably rolled her eyes.

Then Grace, who I forgot was on Jerry, said "We came down to see what you guys wanted to do! SO… what do u want to do?"

Then Milton shrugged and said, "I think we should maybe watch an educated movie. Maybe not educated. Jerry wouldn't understand anything."

We all laughed.

"Great idea Milton! What do you think, Grown Ups or Despicable Me?" Julie asked.

We all shouted, "BOTH!"

Kim had a smile on her face. I smiled too. But then I noticed everyone staring at us. I was totally confused. Then I realized the girls were not on Milton or Jerry anymore, but Kim was still on me. I blushed and put her down.

**Kim POV**

I blushed as he put me down. I could tell he was blushing too. The rest of them just shrugged it off and went to the couch. We followed and I sat down and Jack sat down next to me. We started with Grown Ups. I have already seen the movie plenty of times. Next thing I know my head was on Jacks shoulder. I hope he didn't mind. I then drifted off to sleep.

**Grace POV**

I saw that Kim fell asleep on Jack's shoulder. And he fell asleep to. I grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"HEY-"Jerry started but I cut him off.

"Shhh! Jack and Kim are asleep!" I said. Everyone look at me with an expression like, _oh!_

Then I saw Julie take out her phone. I took out mine too and started to take pictures. They looked so cut. Even though they are best friends, they won't admit they like each other as more than friends.

Then I realized Jerry want there. _Uh-oh,_ I thought._ This can't be good._ The next thing I know I see jerry with whipped cream.

Before I can do anything, Jerry sprayed whipped cream all over Jack and Kim. They woke up startled.

"JERRY!" Milton yelled.

**Kim POV**

I woke up on Jack with whipped cream all over my face. I knew it was Jerry.

"JERRY!" Milton yelled.

Then I got up and gave Jerry a death glare. He looked scared. _Good, _I thought.

"Umm… Jerry, you better run" I heard Grace say. And boy was she right.

I screamed as Jerry ran away from me and chased after him. He is soo going to be dead.

"JERRY GET YOU ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" I screamed as I ran upstairs. He tried to go in his room but I got to it before he could lock the door on me. Then I realized Jack and the rest of them followed me up there. Jerry looked really scared but then I felt Jack pull me back.

I guess you could say I over reacted, it was just whipped cream. I calmed down and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I guess I over reacted." I said to him.

"Yo! I'm just glad you didn't hurt me. Thanks Jack, bro!"

Then grace appeared in the doorway along with Milton and Julie. Then she said something that made me mad.

"Jerry why did you do that? They were cuddling."

"WE WERE NOT!" Jack and I said at the exact same time.

"I have pictures to prove you wrong", she sang.

_Oh no she didn't!_

**Grace POV**

I smirked and showed them the pictures me and Julie took. They widened their eyes and then blushed. I continued to smirk at them. _Ha! Great job Grace! I really proved them wrong, _I thought.

But Kim looked mad.

"Kim, I'm sorry!" I lied. "But it was too cute!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Anyway, it's almost dinner time! Why don't we go out to eat somewhere? And I know a place where we can get some things free!

**Jack POV**

"Where?" We all asked.

"My dad knows the guy who owns 'The Rock Café'. It's really good!"

"Oh I have heard of that restaurant. Many people there like it." Milton stated.

I haven't even heard of it. But I think it would be good enough. Then I looked at Kin Crawford. She looked happy and had a smile on her face. Then the smile turned to a frown.

"Kim what's wrong?"

"Er, I don't really want to go there" She said, still frowning.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" We all said at the same time.

"I have heard that they have very excellent food to eat there" Julie said

"Not swag girl! I want to go there yo!"

"I'm sorry but the food isn't the problem" She said

I could tell there was something wrong about the restaurant if she didn't want to go eat there.

"Why?" Grace asked, "Some of It can be FREE!"

Something is up, I can tell. Something is very wrong. She loves every restaurant!

"Kim what's going on?" I asked her.

"Look I can't go there!" She said, obviously frustrated

"WHY?" Everyone asked except me.

"Kim you know you can tell us what the problem is" I told her, and I knew she knew I meant it.

"Ok, let's prove to see if I'm right. Someone look up the staff of that place." She said.

Grace ran over to her computer and pulled up the page. Kim looked at it and she widened her eyes.

**Kim POV**

I looked at the screen and the name I saw was the name I was afraid of.

"Yeah, I was right" I said, frowning

Then everyone yelled.

"WHAT PERSON IS THE PROBLEM?"

I pointed to the person.

"AND WHO IS THAT?"

So I answered, " That is -


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT  
HAHA I GAVE YOU A CLIFFY**

**I wanted to see if my friend liked the idea and she did**

**Kim POV**

"That is- he's uh- my ex- boyfriend" I said and then I looked at my toes.

I bet they are going to think I'm over reacting. I am SO NOT! There is alt more to this than it looks like.

"SO?" Everyone exclaimed. _I told you so, _I thought.

"I knew you wouldn't get it! It's not just that! Let me explain."

"Then explain Kim" Julie said.

"Okay. It all started 4 years ago."

_***Flashback***_

"_Look Brody we need to talk."_

"_Okay babe, what is it"_

"_I'm breaking up with you"_

"_WHAT? You can't break up with me! Ever!"_

"_I JUST DID"_

_Then he did it. I felt sharp pain then a burning sensation on my cheek._

"_Did you just SLAP me?" I asked, furiously._

"_YES! AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN!" And he slapped me again. I felt tears in my eyes. I NEVER CRY! EVER!_

_So I fought back and started to walk away afterwards. But he grabbed my wrist._

"_You will pay for this. I promise you that." He said and he walked off._

_*__**End of Flashback**__ *_

I told them what happened but continued what my flashback didn't.

"But he moved here. I knew because of his sister. She threatened me. DO you know who his sister? Because I do."

"No Kim, I don't know who. Just tell us." Milton said.

"Yo! Who is this chick?" Jerry said, and Grace glared at him.

"Omigod! Check the last name!" Grace explained.

"Tobin" Jack said.

Everyone stared at the computer screen wide eyed. Except Jerry. He never understands things.

"Who is it yo?" He asked

"Donna" I said.

"THE DONNA?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Yes, the plastic doll, makeup freak, cheater, evil, witch of a slut, Donna Tobin" I admitted.

**Jack POV**

So that's why she didn't want to go. Her ex-boyfriend that abused her works there and is related to a bitch. _How much worse can this get?_

"That's why we can't go! Please can we go to Sushi Rox?" Kim pleaded with everyone.

Then stupid Jerry decides now is the right time to make Kim angry.

"No we are going to the Café even if that stupid guy is gonna be there. We can disguise you! I know you would love to dress differently just for Jack." He stated.

Kim surprisingly acted like she didn't hear the last part. She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, whatever. But if he tries to hurt me then-"

I cut her off.

"We will protect you. Now Grace Julie go do something with her hair and makeup or whatever girls do. Now go be a nice wittle Kimmy and dress up for me"

I smirked at her, but she gave me a death glare.

"So help me Jack I will-"She started, but couldn't finish because Julie and Grace shut her up. They dragged her up the stairs and into the fine Beach House bedroom.

**Kim POV (up in the bedroom)**

Ugh. I will get my revenge on Jack for calling me Kimmy. But it is kinda cute, ONLY when he says it though. Otherwise if it were Jerry I would beat the swag out of him. And Milton would never do that kind of thing.

"Okay girls, fix me up" I said smirking. They stood there smiling and got to work

**Jerry POV (downstairs meanwhile girls upstairs)**

"I wonder what she will look like" Jack said.

My man got no swag when it comes to Kim. Maybe that will finally change if my bro will admit his feelings. But I think, and I don't think very much, that she is her best friend but has a crush on him too. My man got game yo!

We just keep talking about shit and then Julie, and my smoking hot girl Grace announce she will come down in a minute. I know that Jack will flip if she shows up lookin all hot for a disguise. And here she comes.

**Cliff hanger. Sorry guys I lost my inspiration for what she should look like and how dinner will go. I will continue writing later tonight I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Julie POV**

We came down and told the boys that Kim would be down in a minute. And here she comes now.

She was really different. She was in a pink dress with a belt, had a denim jacket of, was wearing pink high heels, and had pink fake strips of hair in her hair. Her hair was down and was left straight. She had a small amount of makeup on.

I smirked as I saw the expression on Jack's face. It obvious they both like each other but are just friends.

* * *

**Kim POV**

I walked down the stairs in my disguise.

I was really different. I was in a pink dress with a belt, had a denim jacket of, was wearing pink high heels, and had pink fake strips of hair in my hair. My hair was down and was left straight. I had a small amount of makeup on because I would not try to be a slutty doll like Donna frickin Tobin.

I saw everyone was staring at me. And Jack was gaping at me like he saw an angel. _Awesome, I'm that cute,_ I thought.

But it annoys me that I am in so much pink. It make me wanna barf.

Me and Jack locked eyes for a moment, but I blushed and looked down.

"Wow, mamcita. You are SMOKIN!" Jerry told me. I just laughed, while Grace whacked him on the head.

"OW!" He exclaimed. She smirked.

"See, I told you she would dress up for Jack." Julie told us, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Kim you look fantastic!"

"Thanks Milton" I replied with a smile on my face. Then I noticed Jack was staring at me. He snapped out of it and smirked. _Oh, no. This can't be good._

* * *

**Jack POV**

_Shit! _She noticed I was staring at her. So I decided to piss her off and play it cool. I snapped out of my state and smirked.

"Well, well, well Kimmy. I guess you lied when you said you hated pink. Thanks for dressing up for me, babe." I said, knowing I would get a load of crap from her.

Then I was on the floor. Everyone started laughing._ She flipped you, you doofus._

She kneeled down on me. I could feel her warm breath on my face. She smirked and whispered to me, "First, never call me Kimmy or babe again. Second, I HATE pink. And finally third, I didn't do this for you, got it?"

I nodded my head. And she slapped me. She held out my hand I accepted. She helped me up.

"So let's getting going yo." Jerry said.

"Sounds good to me" Milton responded.

"Yup"

"Come on"

And with that, we headed to the restaurant.

* * *

**Grace POV**

We headed to restaurant. The whole way there Jerry just kept saying stupid things. When we finally got there Kim got really nervous.

"Ok, we're here. Now let's go!"

"KIM! No, everything will be fine! We will get through this together." I told her.

We walked inside and asked for a table of 6. Kim was freaking out.

"Kim. We are here for you." Jack reassured her.

"Now guys, remember her name is Kate!" Julie and Milton reminded us.

Then I saw Jerry looked confused. Oh crap he is gonna ruin this.

"What? Her name is K-"Jerry started.

"SHH! JERRY!" I whisper-shouted.

We walked over to our table and I decided to tell them about how I knew the owner.

"Um. Excuse me. I am Grace. My dad is friends with the owner, Mr. Anderson (That's my last name!) so he said we could get free appetizer and dessert. Here I have it on a note."

I handed the nice lady a note. She smiled.

"Ok, what would you like to order?"

All of us were ready to order and told her what we wanted.

I noticed some waiter staring at us. _Oh god,_ I thought._ I think that's him. He can't recognize her can he? SHIT!_

* * *

**Kim POV**

Oh no! It's him. He is staring at us. Luckily he didn't notice me see him and I pretended he wasn't there.

*1 hour later*

Ok. Everything is good so far. We are all good. He hasn't come over here.

Julie and Milton were talking about Science. Jerry, Jack and Grace about some random stuff. I kinda spaced out. I'm really worried.

"Um… I am going to the restroom." I told them.

"Wait I will come with you." Grace offered.

I told her no and went. I felt like I was being watched. When I was getting ready to leave, I turned toward the door. There was a figure in a waiter's outfit but a hoodie over its head. Then the person reviled its identy. He smirked.

My eyes widened. It was him.

* * *

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER. SORRY FOR THE WAIT I WILL COTINUE TONIGHT.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**I PROMISE FROM NOW ON THAT I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS MUCH LONGER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has some blood and A LOT of fighting. If you are sensitive to that skip to after three point of views. It will go Kim, Jack, Kim and Kim.**

**Go to the last Kim if you don't want a chance to have bloody images in your head. Thank you**

* * *

**Kim POV**

My eyes widened. It was him. But then I remembered my cover and tried to blame my worried look on 'you're a guy! Girls bathroom'

"Sir, what are you doing here? This is the girls' bathro-" I started but the jerk cut me off.

"Shut up Kim. I know it's you. Nice look. Did you dress like that just for me?" he said sternly.

"I don't know who Kim is. My name is Kate and –"I said but he interrupted me AGAIN!

"I'm not stupid Kimmy"

I had my eye on the window. I tried to punch him in the face to escape but he already knew what I wanted to do. He caught my fist.

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy…"

He flipped me but I landed on my feet. He tried to punch me a few times but I blocked all of them. He did a spin kick aiming for my face but I grabbed his leg. It looks like he knew I would do that cuz he put his knee from his other leg into my stomach. That hurt. I felt blood on my face as I touched it. I bent over and he pulled my hair and yanked.

"AHH!" I screamed. I think people heard me because then he covered my mouth. And took out a knife. He pulled me through a back door. _Why is there a back door in a bathroom? _It lead to an alley.

He pushed me against the wall.

"Listen, Kimberly. I told you that you couldn't dump me!" he said with anger and rage in his eyes.

Then what I did next was un-expected and incredibly stupid. I should have known that would get me in a worse situation.

I licked his hand and then bit into it.

"OUCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" He yelled.

_Shit!_

* * *

**MUAHAHA CHANGING POV TO JACK**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I started freaking out. It's been 20 minutes since Kim went to the bathroom. _How long does it take for that girl to pee?_ Something is wrong. Very wrong.

"Guys Kim should DEFINETLY be back by now."

"Oh god. Something is wrong." Julie looked worried.

"Poor Kim, we have to find her" Milton looked worried too.

"Ok yo! Let's go to the chick bathroom!" Jerry said stupidly.

"It's a girl's bathroom. You can't come in." Grace said as we all started walking to it.

"We have to, for Kim! It could be her ex-boyfriend." I said clenching my fists.

"Fine, whatever" Grace said. She didn't look too worried. But her expression changed when we walked in and there was blood on the floor, and a back door opened, with more blood going out there. She paled.

Milton and Julie paled. Even Jerry looked like he was going to throw up, and half of the time he is thinking about if leprechauns and unicorns exist!

I started walking out the door and the others followed the trail of blood.

I swear if that dude made my Kim bleed I could end up going to jail if you know what I mean. But I will try not to kill him.

The pathway led to and alley and we hid behind a dumpster. We peeked and gasped. It was the waiter staring at us.

I saw he had a knife in his hand and was covering Kim's mouth. Then I think she bit him and started to run towards us.

"OUCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" He yelled at her.

Then grabbed her and pulled her back and threw her at the wall. She collapsed at the ground just lying there. Barley awake. I have had enough. That is when I stepped out and made my self visible.

* * *

**Kim POV**

I started to run back toward where we came from but he grabbed me and pulled me back. Then he threw me against the wall, my head hitting it first. I suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. It felt like I was paralyzed. Lying on the ground, I saw someone come out behind a dumpster.

It was Jack! I kept myself awake long enough to see what was happening.

The rest of my friends stepped out. Even though they were all probably very scared.

"Don't you touch her you freak!" I heard Jack yell.

"Make me."

"Suit yourself."

I mentally laughed. _Why am I mentally laughing right now? He could get hurt!_ I stopped mentally laughing now. This is serious.

I saw a bunch of fighting. I was even surprised that Jerry was helping too.

But then I saw my ex get a break away and ran to me. He grabbed me at the neck and stood me up. He was chocking me.

"Freeze or the girl gets it." The phsycho said. He had a knife still in his bloody hands.

_Oh Lord! Help us all!_

They were just frozen. Not knowing what to do. But Milton I saw was gone. Then I realized the guys looking past the evil dude with hope in their eyes.

I could tell Milton jumped on his back and then his hand released me. I was on the ground gasping for air. I stood up and leaned against the brick the wall.

To my horror he got Milton off. There was a fight breaking out. He was on the ground.

We started walking away but someone grabbed my foot. He pulled me down but got me up with a smirk on his face.

"Bye-bye. Bitch"

I widened my eyes and saw him pull out his knife.

_Oh HELL NO! He is not going to stab me will that thing. Its summer for crying out loud! UGH!_

I found enough strength to kick it out of his hand. Then I grabbed his head and started shoving it against the wall. He passed out. Everyone ran over to me and hugged me.

But I realized I was bleeding and had a headache.

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Okay, OKAY! I LIED! **

**Im ending it like this cuz im tired. And I wanna read a story by someone.**

* * *

** Now here is a shout out to some of my fave stories with authors**

**~ Devil of a sister: Raisa Ahmed**

**~Pretty much dead if you ask me: ****cherrrrrriiiiieeee**

**~ Summer time is loving time: lalagirl2418**

**~ 26 days: kinng**

**~ 2 months: jackxxxkimlover**

**~ Kickin it at camp: Justgowiththeflow**

**~ Lazy Days: Dj Double T**

**OMG so much more but those are my main faves**

* * *

**Update soon! I will update tomorrow or in a few days.**

**I may or may not be sorta grounded. SHHH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Summer Love is in the air.**

"Bye-bye. Bitch"

I widened my eyes and saw him pull out his knife.

_Oh HELL NO! He is not going to stab me will that thing. Its summer for crying out loud! UGH!_

I found enough strength to kick it out of his hand. Then I grabbed his head and started shoving it against the wall. He passed out. Everyone ran over to me and hugged me.

But I realized I was bleeding and had a headache.

**Everything went black.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

Kim collapsed. Just like that. Literally. I don't see why everyone was so shocked. He beat her up. But don't get me wrong I was extremely worried, but not surprised she blacked out.

We all carried her to the car to go back to the beach house. She wouldn't want to go to a hospital. She had some cuts and bruises, and a headache. She might have a concussion but if we took her to the hospital she would freak out when she woke up. She hates hospitals.

So we stayed in silence the whole car ride, except for Grace and Julie, because they were balling their eyes out. Jerry and Milton comforted their girlfriends.

Poor Kim, lay peacefully yet in pain as she slept. He honey blonde hair just lying there, covering her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Milton was the one driving surprisingly. We all have our licenses though.

When we got to the beach house, I was the one to carry Kim up and inside. I laid her on the couch.

"Jerry grab an ice pack, Milton a blanket, Grace and Julie some bandages." I barked orders at them. My poor little Kimmy. Just lying there. I wonder if she can hear what we are saying.

My friends return with the items and we all help her. We just sat there worried about her waiting for her to wake up.

"Poor Kim, we shouldn't have gone to the restaurant." Milton says.

Before all this happened Grace was the only one who didn't want to go for Kim's safety but we all thought it would be ok. So she was the only one who could make this remark. Only one with a good enough reason.

"No shit Sherlock!" She growled at him.

Jerry went over to her and hugged her.

"Everything will be ok. She will wake up soon." Julie reassured us.

"This is all my fault. We should not have gone. We shouldn't of suggested we disguise her. It's all my fault!" Milton kept saying over and over again.

"No Milton is not your fault. It's more our fault than your anyway. You just went along with it" I told him.

"Ya, bro. Jack's right on this one dude." Jerry said.

We all sat in silence and waited for Kim to come back with us.

And soon enough her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Kim POV ( while she is still unconscious )**

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room with all white furniture._Where am I? Obviously not with my friends,_ I thought.

"Hello?"

"Is anybody there?"

"HELLO?"

_Where in the frickin hell am I?_

_OH MY GOD! AM I DEAD?!_

_NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!_

Then I hear a voice.

"Kimberly."

"Who are you?"

"I am your guardian angel Kim"

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Then where am I?"

"You are in the gates of the cross. This place is where us guardian angels protect our people. I am here to protect you."

"Oh. When can I go back?"

My guardian angel replied back almost instantly.

"Soon."

"O-Okay." I stutter.

"First I would like to show you what they are doing."

The angel grabs my hand and pull me through a mirror. I step in to see my friends around my sleeping self. They were all sad. Grace and Julie was crying. Jack was almost crying, and Jerry was the worst. Surprising. The tough guy look was an act.

_Thanks, Jerry._ I smiled to myself but frowned. Milton was going on and on about it was his fault. It wasn't. I feel bad for him. It was the jerks fault, not my friends. They just wanted a nice and free meal. I can't blame them.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"You will soon find out Kimberly."

"How?" I asked impatiently.

"In time you will realize what this means. Good luck Kim." And with that the angel was gone.

I opened my eyes to see very friendly faces.

* * *

**Jerry POV**

Kim opened her eyes.

"KIM!" I started but I got cut off.

"SHHHHH!" They all whisper yelled at me. It was pretty funny.

"Sorry yo!"

* * *

**Kim POV ( awake )**

I opened my eyes. I just blinked.

"KIM!" I heard Jerry almost yell.

"SHHH!" everyone whisper yelled at him.

"Sorry yo!" He told us. Stupid Jerry.

"Kimmy you ok?" I don't know if it was a test to see if I was really alive, Jack forgot, or just to annoy me.

I punched him playfully on the arm. He chuckled. But I gave him a glare. "Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Touché"

"Yup she's fine. Good thing too." Milton said.

Grace and Julie hugged me tight. They had smiled but yet soft tears on their faces.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" They both said at the exact same time.

"Me too." I replied.

And then I remembered Milton being worried it was his fault.

"Milton you know it wasn't your fault. It was the crazy ex- boyfriends fault. You should not have spent your time blaming yourself. And pacing" I told him.

"How did you?" He asked looking confused.

"Grace and Julie, no need to cry the whole time for me. But thank you." I told them.

"Jerry" I hit his head. "That was for screaming my name." Everyone laughed. But then I hugged him.

"And that was for paying attention and helping Grace." We all laughed.

Then I turned to Jack.

"You are very protective over me. But that's what I like about you." I told him.

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I heard a couple of 'awwww's'

But everyone was still confused. And that's bad when it comes to Jerry.

"But wait, how did you know what we were doing when you were not awake?" Poor, confused Jerry asked.

As I turned to go to the bedrooms, I answered them with a couple of words.

"I have my ways." And I walked off, leaving them astonished.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading my chapter and story. Will try to update soon.**

**My inspiration comes from you guys.**

**I want to say the main story that inspired me was...**

**Summer Time is Loving Time**

**Read that story. It's really good**

**Bye!**


	8. Authors note PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Hey guys.**

**I hope there will be no more authors notes but I have to say this.**

**My family is selling the house so we won't be in the house that much.**

**I maybe can update tomorrow night at the latest so bear with me.**

**I will update at least once a day, if it's the last thing I do!**

**Byesss**

**XxoxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on Summer love is in the air**

"Milton you know it wasn't your fault. It was the crazy ex- boyfriends fault. You should not have spent your time blaming yourself. And pacing" I told him.

"How did you?" He asked looking confused.

"Grace and Julie, no need to cry the whole time for me. But thank you." I told them.

"Jerry" I hit his head. "That was for screaming my name." Everyone laughed. But then I hugged him.

"And that was for paying attention and helping Grace." We all laughed.

Then I turned to Jack.

"You are very protective over me. But that's what I like about you." I told him.

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I heard a couple of 'awwww's'

But everyone was still confused. And that's bad when it comes to Jerry.

"But wait, how did you know what we were doing when you were not awake?" Poor, confused Jerry asked.

As I turned to go to the bedrooms, I answered them with a couple of words.

"I have my ways." And I walked off, leaving them astonished.

**Jerry POV**

Well that was extremely weird. We were all confused. So I was the first to get up and run after her. The rest followed. We found her brushing her hair. She is acting different. _Well duh you idiot! What do you think just happened for the last umm few hours._

_Wait you don't think! Nevermind! Say something dude!_

"Kim you ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes! I'm fine. What do you wanna do now?" she snapped at us.

"Well my friends it is 8:47" Milton says.

"OH! Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" My lovely girlfriends suggests, which is Grace.

"YEAAH!" All of us thought it was a great idea. All of us except 2. Milton and Julie.

"DO WE HAVE TO!?" They asked at the same time.

"YES!"

"Not swag bro! Just do it you little nerds." Grace slapped me. HARD

"OUCH!"

They all laughed.

"Oh all right" Milton gave in.

"Sounds fun!" Julie said. I think she was being sarcastic. And I don't think very often.

"Let's begin!" Kim said excitedly.

"How about we go downstairs first?" Asked Jack.

And with that we headed downstairs to play truth or dare.

**Kim POV**

"Ok ladies first. That means you Jerry." I told him.

"Ok… wait… HEY!"

We all laughed.

"I'll go first" Grace told us.

"Ok, Milton truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten less than a B on a test? If so in what subject?"

"Sadly yes. It was in biology." We were all shocked, and Julie was mad.

"Just because we are smart doesn't mean we can't make good grades on every test!" She snapped.

"Ok sorry" Grace replied.

Milton: "Kim truth or dare?"

_Oh no,_ I thought. _He will ask something about Jack. Ok pick dare pick DARE!_

"DARE!"

He smirked. NO! Milton never smirks.

"Shit. You NEVER smirk!"

"Right you are my friend! Ok, I DARE you to answer this question"

"Fuck."

"Do you like Jack?" He continued.

Then I thought of how to get out of this._ I GOT IT!_

"Of course I do. He is my BEST FRIEND. SO yes I like him as a FRIEND!" I fooled them. Their smiles faded away. I saw Jack pout.

"Kim you know that's not what I meant."

"TOO BAD!"

I looked at Jack. He looked upset. But then he shook it off and smiled. Ok then.

"Ok now Jerry truth or dare?"

"Mamacita I think you know the answer. DARE!" He said.

I smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Grace for 20 seconds."

"Easy yo!"

Then he and Grace kissed for 20 seconds. Then longer. It's been like 5 minutes.

"Okay OKAY! Enough you two!" Jack said, pulling them apart.

**(A/N credit goes to Summer time is loving time. I took your line sorry! Love your story!)**

"Ok Julie truth or dare?"

I hear a truth from her.

"Do you love Milton?" Jerry asked her.

"Yes!" She said smiling at Milton.

He went easy on her.

"Okay Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare" I heard him say.

I have a VERY bad feeling the dare is going to involve me.

"Okay I dare you to have KIM sit on your lap for the rest of tonight and whenever we eat tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. Come here KIMMY!" He smirked. He did it just to annoy me.

I got up and sat on his lap. But I smirked and slapped him HARD on the face.

Everyone gasped.

"KIM!" Everyone shouted but Jack.

But he looked amused.

"Don't call me KIMMY!"

"Whatever you say Kimmy." Oh no he didn't. I slapped him again. He chuckled and continued.

"Okay, last but not least Grace. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever drank alcohol?" He asked.

"Hasn't everyone? Yes I have."

"Jack that was lame." I pouted.

"Yeah. Especially for you Jack." Milton told him.

"Sorry"

"Let's go to bed." Julie told us.

And we did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Summer love is in the air**

"Have you ever drank alcohol?" He asked.

"Hasn't everyone? Yes I have."

"Jack that was lame." I pouted.

"Yeah. Especially for you Jack." Milton told him.

"Sorry"

"Let's go to bed." Julie told us.

And we did.

* * *

**Milton POV**

When we woke up in the morning, we all went down for breakfast, but the girls were already down there making pancake. Jerry was going to freak out saying he has the mind of a 5 year old, scientifically speaking he actually just thinks like a 5 year old, but yet he doesn't think very much. He's just, well, Jerry.

"Sweet Mamacita! Pancakes in the HOUSE!" And of course that was Jerry.

"Jerry, yes they are making pancakes. Scientifically speaking I knew you would flip out cuz you have the brain of a five year old." I told him.

We all laughed but he just had a confused look on his face.

"My point exactly."

"Jerry, it's not your fault you are an idiot." Kim told him.

"Thanks- HEY!"

"Guys stop messing with Jerry. Let's just eat" Grace stepped in for him.

"Ya, no need to fuss over pancakes" Julie said.

Then I noticed Jack hadn't said anything. What was up with him this morning? Usually he would be insulting Jerry. I think Kim and everyone else noticed it too, even the king of idiots. Wow I am insulting Jerry?! That's new. Jack has rubbed off on me.

"Jackie are you ok?" Kim is the only one who calls him that.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Im just tired because JERRY kept texting Grace all night long and kept me up. Oh yeah we forgot to mention all the guys slept in my room last night, who the hell knows why?"

"Sorry!" Jerry said.

"Milton, how did you sleep through that?"

Before I could answer Julie stepped in.

"Because my little Milton sleeps like a baby." And she kissed me on the cheek.

"He sure does! One time he was sleeping and we –"

Kim slapped him and stepped on his foot.

"OW! Mamacita."

We just laughed.

"Just get dressed after we eat. We are going to the beach today!" Grace said excitedly.

"YAY!" We all responded.

We finished our breakfast and went up to change.

* * *

**Kim POV**

We went up to get on our bikinis. By now it was 10 am. I had gotten a grey and gold bikini with a black ring in the middle of the top and on the sides of the bottoms. **( A/N if you know what I mean O_O)**

Grace had a hot pink bikini with white polka dots. And Julie had on a light blue bikini with waves of dark blue. We even had 3 matching sunglasses and cover ups that were purple. We put on the cover ups so the guys couldn't gawk at us until we get out there. I have a feeling this is going to be a good day today. For all of us.

We walked downstairs like an hour later. We put on water proof makeup and brushed out our hair and just talked. But I guess it was longer than an our cuz by the time we got down there we were hungry. Apparently the guys had the same feeling and they already had sandwiches made for us. I think Jack made mine.

Grace and Julie sat down next to their boyfriends and had their own conversations. Okay then.

"I made you a sandwich Kimmy." Jack said as he sat next to me.

"Thanks." I didn't mind him calling me Kimmy. Only cuz he made me a sandwich. I wonder what kind it was. I took the top off to see it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and jumped out of my seat. There was a FUCKING BUG in my sandwich.

Jack burst out laughing. He did this!

Everyone was staring at us.

I jumped n Jack's back and started smacking him on the head. He was laughing and tried to shake me off him by walking to the couch, taking a pillow, and banging it on my head. I jumped off and got in front of him. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"OHHHH!" I heard everyone yell.

Jack fell on the ground. I got in front of him.

"DON"T DO THAT AGIN!"I shouted at him, and stuck out my hand.

He took it but yanked me down on the ground. Then he got on top of me. I pushed him off me and pinned him down on the ground.

I whispered in his ear, "enjoying yourself yet?"

Then I realized our position. I was right on top of him inches away from his face.

I looked into his big brown eyes that I have come to love so very much.

Then I saw a flash that looks like it came from a camera.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I realized she was right on top on me. She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. Our face was inches apart, and we were staring at each other.

Then I saw a flash that looks like it came from a camera. Shit!

We looked away and saw everyone standing there. Kim got off me and we got up. She blushed and so did I.

"Did you just take a picture?" I asked them.

"Yes" Grace said.

"Yo! My man has got game!" Jerry said, and Grace slapped him.

"This is going on the Kick website- oops" Milton blurted out, and Julie slapped him.

Our eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Me and Kim both shouted.

"What the hell is Kick?" Kim asked furiously.

Grace rolled her eyes, as if it was a stupid question.

"Kick is your names combined. Kim-Ki. Jack- ck. Makes Kick." Julie answered.

"Oh!" We both said. Then realization hit us.

"WHAT?" We both asked.

"It's obvious you both like each other. Everyone knows it. So we made a website. We post pictures of you two." Milton explained.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" Kim and I yelled at the same exact time.

"Liars" Grace mumbled.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the beach." Kim said.

"You and Jack haven't eaten." Julie reminded us.

Kim walked over and took my sandwich. She split it in a half and gave me a half.

"HEY!"

"That's what you get for putting a fake bug in my sandwich."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." I groaned.

Then after talking for 30 minutes, we went out to the beach. FINALLY!

* * *

**Kim POV**

We walked out to the beach. It wasn't crowded. We found a really good spot for all of us. This was a private beach for the beach houses, and most people were not here.

We took off our sunglasses and swim cover-ups. And sure enough the guys were staring at us.

"Like what you see?" I asked the boys

They slowly nodded their head. We giggled. Finally the boys realized they just told us yes. They snapped out of it. Julie and Grace walked off to their boyfriends.

Jack came over here and told me.

"Two can play at that game!" He said and took his shirt off.

Wow. He has a golden tan and a good six-pack. I caught myself staring at him.

"_Like what you see?" _He asked in a mocking tone.

I snapped out of it and slapped him. Then I noticed the rest of the gang were already in the water. Playing around.

Then I felt strong hand go around my wait and pick me up. Jack put me over his shoulder and started running to the shore.

"Jack! Put me down!" I said while hitting his back.

"Never!" He chuckled.

"Jack!"

We reached the shore and went in the water.

"Still want me to put you down?" He smirked.

"Yes!"

"Okay" And he dropped me in the cold water.

"AHHH! JACK!"

"You said to put you down."

"Yeah! Not drop me!" I said and tackled him in the water.

We swam over to the rest of them. We played games and kept splashing each other for hours. Then we got out cuz it was 4:53.

Jack started chasing me and then I tripped over a rock. Why is there a rock on the beach? I tried to get up but I fell back down. My ankle hurts. Before I could try to get up again, Jack picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the beach house. He put me on the couch and then the others came in.

* * *

**Grace POV**

We walked in and Kim and Jack were on the couch. Poor Kim. I saw her trip and Jack carried her and ran here. It was cute. You wouldn't imagine all the picture we got of Kick together today! Even Jack carrying Kim bridal style back to the house.

"Kim are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I just hurt my ankle."

"Let me get an ice pack." Julie told her. She always knows what to get. She is going to make a great nurse someday.

"Let's go up to change and we can do something." Milton said.

Jack carried Kim to our room and set her on the bed. He just stood there.

"Out!" I told him.

He walked out.

I helped him walk to the shower.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. There is a ledge I can hold onto. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Oh and thanks for the ice Julie!" She told us.

I let Julie shower in the other room, and I waited for Kim.

Soon enough she came out in her towel and I went to shower.

After I came out in my towel and got dressed in the bathroom.

When I came out everyone was ready for hair and makeup.

I did Kim and Julie's makeup. Kim did mine. Kim did our hair and Julie did hers.

Then we walked down to find the boys doing something much unexpected.

* * *

**What do you think the guys were doing? Tell me in the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on Summer love is in the air**

When I came out everyone was ready for hair and makeup.

I did Kim and Julie's makeup. Kim did mine. Kim did our hair and Julie did hers.

Then we walked down to find the boys doing something much unexpected.

* * *

**Kim POV**

The guys were singing!

I know what you're thinking. Not very unexpected. They are guys. And JERRY is among them! I shushed the girls and we hid behind the staircase. We slowly took out our phones to take a video of them dancing and singing.

"_One, two, one, two, three_

Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooh!  
But

_swimming__ in your water* is something spiritual  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night  
Ooh!" _They start.

Me and the girls try to control our laughter. We keep listening.

_"'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh

_!__"_

They finish singing. We stepped out from hiding and started clapping.

Their eyes widened. We smirked.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jack asked us.

"Tell em' Grace." Julie said.

"All of it. We captured it on video"

They were shocked.

"It will come in handy when we want to blackmail you" I said, smirking.

"Oh come on!" They whined.

"Well, since you chicks heard us why don't you sing a little song for us?" Jerry asked us, but more commanding than asking.

"I guess that's not a question" I say.

"True" Jack says.

"Okay girls!" Grace says smirking.

* * *

**Jack POV**

The girls start singing the most annoying song ever.

Call me maybe.

Kill me now.

_"I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me,_

_ I'll never tellI looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way__  
__I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies__ and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way__  
__Your stare was holdin', __Ripped jeans__, skin was showin'_

_Hot night__, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?__  
__Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy_

_,But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__It's hard to look right, __At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way__  
__I beg, and __borrow__ and steal_

_Have __foresight__ and it's real. didn't know I would feel it_

_,__But it's in my way__  
__Your stare was holdin',__Ripped jeans__, skin was showin'_

_Hot night__, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?__  
__Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__It's hard to look right, At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Before you came into my __life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad__  
__Before you came into my __life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that _

_I missed you so, so bad__  
__It's hard to look right, At you baby, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so, so bad__  
__Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that__  
__So call me, maybe?"_

_When they finally finished singing I was so happy._

_I mean they were really good, but that song. I just hate it._

_"Please never sing that song EVER AGAIN!" Milton pleaded._

_Thank the lord!_

_"Okay" Julie told us._

_"Well now what do you want to do?" Kim asked._

_"EAT!" We all shouted at her._

_"Okay! Let's go to taco bell!" She suggested._

_"Im in the mood for tacos." I shrugged._

_"Sure"_

_"Sounds good."_

_"Swawesome yo!"_

_"YAY!"_

_"Okay then. To the cars!"_

* * *

_**Kim POV**_

_Jack and I ended up being forced to drive the two cars. The couples wanted to stay together but I came up with another idea._

_"Let's all ride in ONE car!"_

_"How? There is only room for five?" Julie asked._

_"One of us can sit on a guys' lap" I suggested._

_"Well im driving so Julie come sit up front with me." Milton said, and they walk up front._

_"Okay, Mamacita come sit on the swag masters lap." Jerry told her._

_Jack and I just shrugged when Grace replied._

_"No I think Kim should sit on Jack's lap." Grace told him._

_ And then she winked at him._

_Oh no she is doing this on fucking purpose. Note to self kill Gracie- Bell later._

_"WHAT?" Me and Jack both shrieked at the exact same time._

_"You heard me. Kim. Jack. Lap. NOW!"_

_I rolled my eyes at this. I shrugged and Jerry and Grace sat next to each other, leaving one seat open._

_"Well, get in Jack." I told him._

_He stood there smirking._

_"I think I should sit on your lap, __Kimmy__"_

_Two can play at this game._

_"I think not. Sit down, __Jackie"_

_He sat down and I sat on his lap and closed the door. We played 20 questions the car ride. And Milton got lost. Ugh Grace should be driving. I mean Milton doesn't know the area. Only Grace and Jack do. And only Jack does cuz he looked all this shit up online before we left, being a smart ass._

_So Jack started shouting directions at him and we got there. Of course when I finally got off Jack and we all got out of the car, Grace and Jerry were smirking at me and Jack._

_I rolled my eyes and we walked in. We got our orders, and sat down to eat._

_We all got Mt. Dew Baja Blast freeze's. __**( A/N I am like totally addicted to their new freeze. YUMMY!)**_

_After that we__left and got in the car. They made me sit on top of Jack again._

_When we got to the beach house we decided to watch Despicable me._

_Then we went to bed. As I started to fall asleep I could only think of tomorrow._

_Tomorrow wil be a very special day. The guys don't know its special, but the girls have kept it a secret for a reason. Did I mention we were going to wake up at 4 in the morning to pay a visit to all the guys' rooms._

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

_Why?_

_Tomorrow is prank day._

* * *

_**Ok guys that was my update. Tell me in the comments some of your ideas of pranks. If you want me to continue this story then help me get some inspiration. I think I have no clue what to do. I am just making this story up as we go along.**_

_**So please feel free to give me some ideas!**_

_**I will give you a shout out!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	12. Prank Day part 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own Kickin it. If I did Jack and Kim would kiss, Eddie would come back, And Bobby becomes skinny. There for, I will never own Kickin it.**_

* * *

_**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have been lazy and I'm so sorry! But also I have been away for a while. Im going to update a lot before next weekend. Next weekend Im going to the beach so I wont update! Sorry! But here is the new chapter!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Summer love is in the air**_

_Then we went to bed. As I started to fall asleep I could only think of tomorrow._

_Tomorrow will be a very special day. The guys don't know its special, but the girls have kept it a secret for a reason. Did I mention we were going to wake up at 4 in the morning to pay a visit to all the guys' rooms._

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

_Why?_

_Tomorrow is prank day._

* * *

_**Kim POV**_

_We woke up VERY early to prank the boys. They wouldn't know what hit them._

_First is the wake-up prank. Grace grabbed a bag of saltines, which we all know Jerry is mental for being scared of them or something, so she was going to put them all over Jerry's bed __**(shout out to guest O_O)**__. Julie didn't bring anything but duct tape __**(shout out to same guest) **__, because she was just going to rip all of Milton's text book pages and duct tape him to his bed. And finally I brought some hot sauce to put on Jack's lips.__** (Same guest)**_

_We decided to put cameras in all the guy's bedrooms so we could all watch their reactions of everyone. I am so excited, but we are not allowed to laugh. Grace and I went to Jerry's bedroom to spread the saltines, while Julie went and took Milton's text books to rip them to our room so Milton wouldn't wake up. When we were finished we went to duct tape Milton. Then finally we went to Jack. I crept over to where Jack was and slowly put hot sauce on his lips. Then we ran out cuz the boys would wake up soon. And by soon I mean we are blowing a horn outside their rooms._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

_The boys instantly woke up. We ran back to our room. We could hear them through the door._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jerry screamed like a little girl when he woke up._

_"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! WHY MY TEXT BOOKS? WHY? WAIT…. I CAN'T MOVE!" Milton yelled as he realized his text books were no longer books and he was duct taped to a bed._

_"Why are you people screaming? Seriously wh- AHHHHH! MY LIPS ARE ON FIRE!" Jack said._

_I felt bad making Jack's cute kissable lips on fire. Wait did I just say that? Its true, I do like him a lot._

_The girls and I ran back to our room laughing uncontrollably. After like 5 minutes of non-stop laughter we looked at the videos._

_First was Jerry. As he screamed he jumped out of the bed and up onto the desk in his room. He was crying for his mommy. That was hilarious._

_Then Milton. He woke up and saw his text books shredded and tried to get out of bed. He couldn't. He was squirming around. Milton is the smart one but even he can't get out of a sticky situation._

_Then finally was Jack. He woke up and heard all the commotion. He was confused at first but then felt the pain. He ran to the bathroom and put his hole face under the faucet. He came out and was soaking wet!_

_We all laughed uncontrollably again until we heard knocking on the door._

_Shit!_

_We are so dead! NOT!_

* * *

_**Jerry POV**_

_I woke up to the sound of a horn. Not cool man, not cool. I opened my eyes and saw I was covered in Saltines! _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and jumped out of bed and onto the desk._

_"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" I cried._

_"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! WHY MY TEXT BOOKS? WHY? WAIT…. I CAN'T MOVE!" I heard, and I think it was Milton._

_I ran over to his room and saw he was covered in this line of sticky thing and saw his books with words and numbers torn apart. I gasped._

_Then I heard Jack._

_"Why are you people screaming? Seriously wh- AHHHHH! MY LIPS ARE ON FIRE!"_

_Then I heard laughter and ran out the hall. I saw the girls run to their room. Hmm… I wonder why!? Seriously why?_

_Jack ran out of his room. He was soaking wet._

_"Dude, what happed?"_

_"Someone put hot sauce on my lips!"_

_"A LITTLE HELP HERE GUYS!" Milton screamed._

_We went over and saw him still under that sticky stuff. Jack got a sharp pointy thing and set him free._

_"Thanks Jack, what happened to you guys?"_

_"Well I woke up covered in Saltines and Jack had hot sauce on his lips." I replied with a shudder._

_"Well my text books are shredded and I was covered in duct tape" Milton told us_

_Jack nodded. Oh! That's what that is. Duck tape!_

_"Hey guys, the girls ran off laughing in their room." I informed him._

_"That means they did it!"_

_We heard more laughter. _

_"OH! Let's prank them back!"_

_"This means war!" Jack chanted. We went over and knocked on the door._

* * *

_**Grace POV**_

_We opened the door to see drenched Jack, scared Jerry, and sticky Milton._

_"Oh hello boys." I chucked. Julie and Kim snickered. _

_"Did you get our little wake-up call?" Kim asked._

_"Unfortunately we did." Milton replied._

_We giggled._

_"We know you did it" Jack said firmly._

_"Yes we did. Milton I'm really sorry about your books. You can have mine" Julie said and kissed Milton on the cheek. He smiled._

_"Okay."_

_"Jerry that was hilarious! I'll play Mommy for you." I told him._

_"Not cool!"_

_I laughed and Kim walked over to Jack._

_"Can't say I'm sorry Jack. It was just too priceless." Kim smirked._

_But then he smirked._

_"That's ok, Kim. But I think I'm in the mood for a hug."_

_"NO! NO NO NO!"_

_She ran behind me and he chased her around the room. He finally got her and engulfed her into a hug._

_"Awww." We all sighed._

_She cringed._

_"Okay we are going to make breakfast before we shower." Kim told them and we started to walk out the door but then Jack smiled._

_"This isn't over!" He called._

_And we went downstairs._

* * *

_**Jack POV**_

_"Okay guys. The girls will get a little surprise when they come back into the room."_

_I smiled. I am always good at revenge._

_"Okay, Jack what is the plan?" Milton asked me._

_"We are going to get a bucket and fill it with syrup. Put a trip wire over there that makes that fan go off. We will put feathers in the fan to blow on them. They will look like birds!"__**(Shout out to Kick4ever- guest)**_

_"And can we put flour in the blow dryer?" Jerry asked._

_"We don't have flour Jerry." I rolled my eyes._

_"I have some in my bag"_

_Before I asked him why, I decided not to. Because honestly I didn't want to know._

_"Okay let's just get the supplies. Milton bucket and syrup. Jerry flour. And I will get a trip wire and feathers." I told them and they went off._

_I always have a trip wire cuz it really comes in handy. And Grace I knew always had feathers. It's her girly personality that proves it, but also she brings them to every one of my sleepovers. I went in her bag and found some._

_Milton and Jerry came in and got to work._

_Jerry put flour in the blow dryers. Milton set up the syrup on the door. And I did the trip wire and feathers. We were soon done and went downstairs for breakfast. After we ran up and hid in a closet with the door peeping open so we could see the girls' bedroom._

_And here comes the girls now._

_**Kim POV**_

_After we finished eating the pancakes we made the guys ran straight up stairs._

_"What was that about?" Julie asked._

_"I have no clue." I answered._

_"Whatever. Let's just go get ready." I told them._

_We linked arms and went upstairs. We opened the door and stepped in and then something sticky fell on us! Syrup!_

_"AHHHH!" We screamed._

_We walked over to the bathroom but I tripped on a wire and the fan turned on and feathers blew all over us._

_We were so sticky. I was so mad! Then we heard muffled laughter._

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSS!" We yelled._

_The came in the door way and started cracking up. _

_Julie walked to Milton and gave him and big, sticky hug!_

_Grace walked over and kicked Jerry in the one place where the sun doesn't shine._

_I smirked. My hands were all sticky so I walked over to Jack._

_"Jack! Your hair is a little crazy. Lemme fix that!" I fake smiled and rubbed all the syrup on my hands in Jack's hair._

_"NOT MY HAIR NO!" He cried._

_All the boys broke free and ran out. I smiled in victory._

_We all took showers, got dressed and then came at the same time to use the blow dryers. We had one for each of us._

_At the same time we turned them on and flour blew on us! We quickly turned it off. Right after we showered! Not cool!_

_We heard more laughter._

_"BOYS!" We screamed._

_And we ran to their room._

* * *

**This is only part 1 of the prank day! Will update tomorrow I PROMISE!**


	13. Prank day part 2

_**Previously on Kickin it**_

_We all took showers, got dressed and then came at the same time to use the blow dryers. We had one for each of us._

_At the same time we turned them on and flour blew on us! We quickly turned it off. Right after we showered! Not cool!_

_We heard more laughter._

_"BOYS!" We screamed._

_And we ran to their room._

* * *

_**Kim POV**_

_We walked in their room. They looked at us and burst out laughing._

_We went over and slapped them._

_"We just showered!" Grace cried._

_"We will have our revenge." I chanted, and we left to shower again and then plan revenge._

_"Okay here is our revenge. We are going to put green and pink hair dyes in their shampoo. That's only the first part. Second part is we play dirty." I told the girls._

_"What do you mean dirty?" Julie asked._

_"We make the boys go crazy by hormones then pressure point them and do something in their sleep."_

_"BRILLIANT!" They cried._

_"But what should we do when they are asleep?"_

_"We could put make-up on them and Give them mustaches!" Julie said._

_"Yes. But when they wake-up we should sream. Put ketchup on ourselves and a knife, like blood. And then give them a huge hug!" I said._

_"PERFECT!" Grace cried._

_Julie went to the boys' bedrooms' and found they were downstairs. She got some dye from a cabinet upstairs and went to work._

_Grace and I got ketchup and a knife after we snuck into the kitchen._

_Then Julie can in and we started making ourselves look HOT so we can get the boys to drool. We all know how to pressure point to make them fall asleep for 5 minutes._

_"Okay, girls. Let's do this!" I say as they go to find their boyfriends. And I find Jack._

_"Hey Jack" I said smirking._

_He turned around and stared at me. His jaw dropped to the floor._

_"Close your mouth before you catch flies."_

_He got out of his trance._

_"Wow. Kim you look- just. Wow." He stuttered._

_"I know. I did it for someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"Just a guy. A total hottie!"_

_"Who is this guy?"_

_I leaned closer to him and smirked._

_"You."_

_His eyes widened. Then he smirked and leaned closer to me._

_"Well I am a sexy beast."_

_I mentally rolled my eyes, but I only smiled._

_I leaned in and could feel his warm breath on my face. I hate to do this._

_Before he could kiss me I pressure pointed him. He fell to the ground._

_"Sorry. But you are a sexy beast." I whispered._

_I went to my room for the next part._

* * *

_**Meanwhile... Grace POV (dirty!)**_

_What i was going to do was simple. Make out with Jerry and pressure point him._

_I saw Jerry and turned him around and crashed my lips onto his. He kissed back very passionately. We applied more force and then it became very heated._

_It turned into a full blown make-out but then I remembered what I had to do._

_But then I let out a moan. He was kissing down my neck a nibbling __**( O_O)**__._

_"Jerry" I moan again._

_I put my arms around his neck. I kiss him again then pressure point him. He collapsed on the ground._

_"Sorry babe." I whispered._

_I go back to our room. Julie and Kim are there._

* * *

_**Julie POV (not meanwhile. You will find out what happened)**_

_Grace then walks in the room._

_"Okay what happened?" Grace asked._

_"Well I almost kissed Jack but pressure pointed him like the plan." Kim started._

_"And I just walked up behind Milton and pressure pointed him" I finished._

_"What happened to being dirty?! JULIE! I had a make-out session with Jerry and almost forgot the plan." Grace told me._

_"Sorry! I don't play dirty with Milton. He would faint and he could wake-up early!" I told her._

_"Enough! Let's just get the knife out, and cover ourselves with ketchup!" Kim whisper-yelled._

_We did as she told. We put 'blood' on the knife and ourselves._

_The guys will wake-up any minute. We heard foot-steps. They must be awake._

_"Scream on three" Kim said._

_We stood up and waited till they came to fall on the ground and counted. But we whispered it._

_"One."_

_"Two."_

_"THREE!"_

_We let out a high pitched horror movie scream._

* * *

_**Milton POV**_

_I woke-up and tried to find Jack and Jerry. Jack was just waking up too. Then Jerry came in in a mess. What happened?_

_"Guys what in the world happened?" I asked them._

_Then we heard a high pitched horror movie scream. We widened our eyes._

_"THE GIRLS!" We yelled in fear._

_We ran upstairs to the girls' bedroom. They collapsed on the floor. They were covered in blood. There was a knife covered in their blood. And anther knife. And ANOTHER!_

_We ran over to them on the floor. We started crying._

_"Julie what happened?"_

_"KIM SPEAK TO ME!" Jack cried._

_"BABE! MAMACITA WAKE UP!" Jerry cried._

_I was in shock. What happened? _

_Then something unexpected happened._

* * *

_**Ok end of chapter.**_

_**JUST KIDDING.**_

_**KEEP READING YOU FOOLS!**_

* * *

_**Jack POV**_

_Kim put her hand on my face. It was bloody but I didn't care. I was crying, and so were Milton and Jerry. Then all of the girls hugged us. We were covered in their blood. It didn't smell like blood. They got up and started laughing._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" We cried._

_"That's not blood. Its ketchup. It was part of the prank" Kim told us as they were laughing._

_Our eyes widened._

_"WHAT THE FUCK KIM? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT TO US?"_

_"It was her idea!" Julie and Grace said together._

_"KIM!" I yelled._

_She just laughed and smirked._

_"Sorry. It's called revenge. We got you close to us so we could pressure point you."_

_"WHAT?" Jerry cried._

_"Julie didn't come close to me though. I was reading and then everything was dark." Milton said._

_"I know. I didn't want to play dirty. Sorry." Julie replied._

_"Grace! You made out with me and then did that." Jerry said._

_"Yes. But I almost forgot to pressure point you." She smirked and winked. He smiled._

_"Kim. That wasn't funny." I said as me and the guys were walking out the door._

_"Maybe" She said as we stood outside the door. "But what I said was true."_

_"What?" I asked confusing me._

_"The guy is a total hottie." She smirked and closed the door in our faces._

_"Yo! She called you hot! Now come on lets go shower."_

_We all showered. I got in my clothes then went to the mirror. I gasped._

_My hair was pink and green. THE GIRLS! KIM!_

_I stormed out of the room just as Milton and Jerry did the same. Their heads were also green and pink. We all went to the girls room and knocked on the door._

_They were in deep shit now._


	14. prank day part 3

_**Previously on Kickin it**_

_We all showered. I got in my clothes then went to the mirror. I gasped._

_My hair was pink and green. THE GIRLS! KIM!_

_I stormed out of the room just as Milton and Jerry did the same. Their heads were also green and pink. We all went to the girls room and knocked on the door._

_They were in deep shit now._

* * *

_**Jack POV**_

_The girls opened the door. Their eyes widened when they saw us. They then burst out laughing._

_"Nice hair, boys." Kim chocked out. She smirked and continued laughing._

_"REALLY GIRLS? FIRST FAKE DYING SHIT AND NOW THIS!" I was furious. Kim lead me on and pretended she was dying. Then made my hair look bad. She will regret messing with me._

_"Hey. The dye comes out the next time you shower. Well, actually you have to wait 5 hours to shower." Julie told us. They started laughing again._

_"Not cool yo!"_

_"Hey, at least we forgot to put make-up on you when you were asleep, babe." Grace told us._

_Our eyes widened. I guess we were a little lucky, but still!_

_"I can't believe you!"_

_"It was all Kim's idea! Or at least mostly!" Julie pointed out._

_"Kim, what you did was wrong" Milton said calmly._

_"We will get our REVENGE!"_

_Then Jerry kept rambling on and on in Spanish and we left to plan our revenge._

* * *

_**Jerry POV ( in the guys room, well Jack's)**_

_I don't get why we have to get them back. I may not be smart but this is mainly between Kim and Jack. I have an idea how to team up with Grace and Julie._

_Why do we have to be sucked into the game? They are basically flirting with each other. We have to stop it. After we get our revenge._

_"Yo! Why do we have to? Its basically between just you and Kim!" I told him._

_"Yeah!" Milton backed me up._

_"No its not! Your girlfriends are doing it too!" _

_I just rolled my eyes._

_"Okay, the plan is to put orange hair dye in their shampoo, like they did to us."_

_I groan._

_"AND… since they almost fake died on us with fake blood, we should put fake blood in the showers."_

_"Too many of these pranks involve showers! Poor Grace. Her family has to pay the water bill" Milton said._

_"Yeah, bro. Plus how are we going to get them to shower?"_

_"We are having a water fight outside after lunch. All of us will shower." Jack replied._

_"Okay, now me and Milton need to talk to our girlfriends."_

_I grabbed Milton and headed out the door, leaving Jack with a perplexed look on his face._

_We found Grace and Julie and dragged them to the living room._

* * *

_**Grace POV**_

_The guys just dragged us out of the kitchen when we were making sandwiches!_

_"This is kidnapping!" I whisper-yelled._

_"What do you want boys?" Julie asked._

_"We want to team up." Milton said._

_"We all know this is mainly between Jack and Kim so we need to prank them. Well after the water fight" Jerry said._

_"Okay. Good. What are we going to do?" I asked._

_"Handcuff them together." Jerry smirked._

_When did he become so smart? I like it!_

_We widened our eyes._

_"Where are we going to get handcuffs?" Julie and Milton asked at the same time._

_Jerry smirked as he pulled handcuffs from his pocket._

_"HOW IN THE F-ICKG WORLD DID YOU GET HANDCUFFS?" We all asked in unison._

_"My uncle was a cop. Now anyway. After the fight you are going to get pranked. We won't tell you what it is, but be alert. We will blindfold Jack and Kim and handcuff them. Got it?" Jerry answered._

_"When did you get so smart?" Julie asked._

_Jerry just smirked. AGAIN._

_We all went back to kitchen to see Jack and Kim eating._

* * *

_**Kim POV**_

_The girls just left me. Whatever. I finished making the sandwiches and Jack came down._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi."_

_"Sorry about your hair."_

_"Whatever."_

_"And the fake blood."_

_"Don't do that ever again."_

_"I promise"_

_"Good."_

_"Okay. Friends?"_

_"Best friends." He smirked._

_"Eat." I smiled._

_"Okay."_

_We ate our sandwiches when Jerry, Milton, Julie, and Grace decided to show up._

_"Welcome." Me and Jack said at the same time._

_"How do you guys do that?" Grace asked._

_"What?" Jack and I said again._

_"THAT!" They yelled._

_We shrugged._

_"I guess we can read each other's minds." I said._

_He just nodded._

_"Okay. Think of a number." Milton said._

_I thought of a number. 94._

_"Now say the number out loud in 3. 2. 1." Julie said next._

_"94." Jack and I said in unison._

_We just laughed._

_"Okay weird." Jerry said. The rest of them agreed._

_"NOW EAT!" We yelled._

_"Okay we need to stop that. Yes. STOP! Me? Yes you. No you! Cut it out. Ugh!" Me and Jack yelled at each other._

_"SHUT UP!" The rest of them yelled._

_They sat down and ate._

_"Hey girls can you go prepare the water fight? Us guys have to do something." Jack asked._

_"Okay." _

_They went upstairs. Little did I know they were planning revenge._

_The boys came back down in their swim suits. Julie, Grace and I just wanted to do it in our shorts and tank tops._

_We went outside to the beach. We had buckets of water balloons already out there. It was everyone on their own._

_"Three. Two. One." We counted down._

_I grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Julie. Jack threw one at me._

_"Cold!" I squealed._

_We kept doing this until we were out of water balloons. It was so much fun._

_But I had one left. I was about to throw it at jack but he came running at me and tried to take it away. I then threw it at his head._

_"Not cool!" He started chasing me. He grabbed me and spun me around. Then he just put me down. _

_I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes are my weakness._

_We started to lean in but were interrupted by our friends. Shit! I forgot they were there. We pulled apart from each other._

_"Kim, jack come on." Jerry said annoyed. Grace thumped his head._

_"OW!"_

_We laughed. _

_"Let's go inside."_

_We went inside and went up to shower._

_Julie went in one room __**(remember the empty one next door)**__ and Grace went in ours. I just dried myself off with a towel._

_Then I heard screaming._

_Julie and Grace ran out in their towels._

_"What happened?" I asked them._

_"The water was red!" They cried._

_"Oh. Probably a prank. Just ignore it. It's just red dye." I told them._

_"I'm just going to shampoo my hair in the sink while you shower Grace."_

_"Okay, Im gonna shower again." She said and went to the bathroom._

_Julie left too._

_I got dressed in clean clothes and shampooed __**( haha funny right? Pooed! LOL LOL LOL)**__ my hair. I looked in the mirror after I was done and screamed._

_ My hair WAS ORANGE!  
I AM GOING TO KILL JACK!_

_Then I went downstairs._

_I heard screams from upstairs. I ran back up._

_Julie and Grace were dressed. With orange hair._

_"OKAY ENOUGH WITH THIS SHIT!" Grace yelled. They grabbed my hand and went to the guys' room._

_Everyone was there, and only Jack laughed._

_"Hey Kim. I actually like your hair orange." He said chuckling._

_Grace gave Jerry a look. Jerry grabbed Jack and Grace grabbed me. We were confused._

_Jerry pulled out handcuffs. Our eyes widened._

_I tried to run but the door was blocked by Julie and Milton._

_Jerry handcuffed Jack._

_Grace pulled me closer to Jack._

_"NOOOOO!" I cried._

_Then it happened._

_I was handcuffed to Jack._

* * *

**_Sorry I didn't update sooner. I made this chapter for a special person with a birthday. So they got a preview. So now I posted it._**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY jackxxxkimlover!_**


	15. Prank day final part

_**I have been in a LOT of drama today so bear with me if this isn't a good chapter. My 2 friends had a stupid fight over something REALLY stupid. They are not friends anymore. I cant help but feel if I hadn't been there they couldn't of done what made them fight. But here you go.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Kickin it**_

_Grace gave Jerry a look. Jerry grabbed Jack and Grace grabbed me. We were confused._

_Jerry pulled out handcuffs. Our eyes widened._

_I tried to run but the door was blocked by Julie and Milton._

_Jerry handcuffed Jack._

_Grace pulled me closer to Jack._

_"NOOOOO!" I cried._

_Then it happened._

_I was handcuffed to Jack._

* * *

_**Kim POV**_

_"Why did you handcuff us?" Jack and Kim screamed together._

_"We are tired of all the pranks!" Milton cried out._

_"And we all know it is mainly between you two." Grace continue._

_"So we put a little prank to work on our own." Jerry finished._

_"IT IS NOT JUST BETWEEN US!" We yelled in unison._

_"YES IT IS!" They yelled back._

_"Kim started it!" Jack acted like a five year old boy._

_I rolled my eyes. How could they do this to me? I don't like being handcuffed to a goofy Jack._

_"And we finished it." Julie stated._

_"But, what if we have to, you know, go to the bathroom?" I shuddered._

_"Then you can hold it." Grace rolled her eyes._

_I gasped. That is not fair._

_"Whatever." He growled. He then dragged me out of the room leaving them in his room and us in mine._

_"What?" I asked._

_"How are we supposed to do this?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Well, now that we have to be next to each other at all times, let's do something."_

_"Okay. Let's go downstairs." And I dragged him downstairs._

_The gang was already there, waiting for us._

_"Yo! Mamacita, how was it making out with Jack?" Jerry asked._

_I walked over to him and slapped him on the face. HARD!_

_"Ow! Mamacita, chill."_

_" Don't tell me what to do. But I can tell you to go-" I sneered, but got interrupted._

_"Kimmy. Calm down."_

_"Fine."_

_"How about we see a movie?" Milton suggests._

_"Great idea, Milton." Julie said._

_"Okay, let's go" Grace said and we walked out to get in the car._

_This time we still went in one car, but I didn't have to sit on Jack's lap. It would be too hard because of the handcuffs. So Julie sat on Milton's lap while Grace drove and Jerry got shotgun. We got out and went in the door. We got tickets to see the newest Zompire's movies._

* * *

_**Jack POV**_

_We got there and got the tickets. We then went to see it. I had to sit next to Kim, saying that we are kinda handcuffed to each other. I don't mind. I mean at least if she gets into trouble im kind there to protect her. We were enjoying the movie._

_Kim never gets scared of Zompire movies. She is so tough, and brave. That's what I lo- like about her._

_When we left with our friends there was a big crowd outside. We lost the rest._

_Then we ran into someone unexpected._

* * *

_**Sorry it is so short. Earlier I had things to do. And I started writing. But I took a nap cuz I was tired, then I ate dinner, did something else, watched pretty little liars, and twisted. And here I am with this. I will make the hext chapter long, don't worry. Who do you think is unexpected?**_


	16. sorry i havent updated JELLYFISH

**OMG OMG! Guys, I am sooooooooooo sorry I have not updated in a LONG time. I went to the beach and was going to update when I got back, but plans changed. I got stung by a jellyfish. Yup. A JELLYFISH! I had an allergic reaction to it but it is better now. But I am too lazy to update yet. I have to finish a summer project for my school, and I am watching A LOT of movies. I will try to update ASAP.**

**Until then my fellow followers and fan fiction addicts.**


End file.
